


To Shelter You

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me take the weight of this decision." Lexa murmured as she pulled Clarke into a loose embrace, lifting her hand to comb her fingers through the woman's soft blonde hair. "Let me take the weight of their deaths, to save your soul, I will bear it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Shelter You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - A Quote or Song Lyrics - Demons by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> "I wanna hide the truth,  
> I wanna shelter you,  
> But with the beast inside,  
> There's nowhere we can hide."

"We cannot let them burn!" Clarke growled her hand tight around Lexa's bicep as she pulled the dark haired woman further into her tent. "We have to evacuate."

"If we do that then the people inside Mount Weather will know about our inside man." Lexa answered with a deep sigh. "We cannot leave. We cannot escape. We need to sacrifice our people to the weapon."

"How..." Clarke breathed the word out, her voice breaking as the fear and sadness rose up her throat, clawing at her tongue. "How can we let them die?"

"There is nothing else that we can do." Lexa murmured in reply, lifting her hand to press her fingers against the smooth skin of Clarke's cheek, brushing her thumb along the defined edge of her jaw. "I had hoped to keep you from this side of leadership for a little while longer."

"Why?" Clarke whispered as she leaned into Lexa's touch, drawing on the other woman's strength for comfort, breathing in the scent of her skin.

"You have a gentle heart Clarke of the Sky." Lexa said with a small smile turning the corners of her lips upwards. "It is fierce, and fragile. It knows pain and sadness, and it knows the weight of responsibility, but it is still gentle in nature. You know that this needs to be done, do you not Clarke; you came to me without speaking to your people. You knew what I would say, but your heart rebels against it. It wants to find another path while your mind knows that there is no other course of action."

"I..." Clarke swallowed hard, pushing the weight of her emotions down her throat. "I want there to be something else."

"I wish I could give you something else Clarke." Lexa said with a sigh. "I wish I could give you a way to save Tondc, but I cannot. I will not lie to you. People will die here tonight, they will suffer, and they will burn. Yet, I will also promise that we are doing this for the betterment of our people. Tondc will burn, but we will burn the mountain as well." 

Clarke nodded, her lips pinched into a tight line as tears gathered in her eyes, her breathing shallow. "I don't... I can't." 

"Let me take the weight of this decision." Lexa murmured as she pulled Clarke into a loose embrace, lifting her hand to comb her fingers through the woman's soft blonde hair. "Let me take the weight of their deaths, to save your soul, I will bear it."

"No." Clarke shook her head. "We will bear the weight together. I will not hide behind you Lexa."

"Then let us go." Lexa said, pulling away from Clarke, pressing her lips to the woman's forehead before taking her hand. "We must slip out of the village before the rocket arrives. There is a hideaway in the woods; constructed in a cave, for the Commander to escape to if the village is assaulted by our enemies. It will be safe."


End file.
